Ava Free
Ava Free Ava is an adult character in Riddle And Luck, appearing as the twin sister of Anthea Free, who is later shown to have been sent there by a secret agency. She returns to Hogwarts in Riddle And Faith. Pre-Hogwarts She was born to Harold and Penelope Free. At that point she had a twin sister, Anthea, and an older brother, Rocky. Later her younger sister, Maisie was born. She must have been to Hogwarts at the same time as her Twin Sister, Anthea, but she isn’t mentioned as being in Anthea’s group of friends. She later joined MI78, the majority of what she did there was chasing after her sister. She has a negative background with Evan Titheradge. Appearances Chapter 12- Riddle And Luck She had long dark brown hair, green eyes and pale-ish skin. She sort of reminded me of someone, well actually two people... This is the first appearence of Ava. She walks to Emelia and Sapphire and asks them if they know where her sister is. She later tells them her sister is Anthea Free, though she is probably going by a different name. Chapter 13 Ava has her first POV. She explains how Sapphire and Emelia on looked shocked when she explained her sister was Anthea. She walks to the DADA classroom, she see’s Wolfgang Eelgrass is there already. She comments on his “stupid hair” and “stupid glasses” She starts to ask Wolfgang where Anthea is but gets interrupted by Anthea appearing. They start to argue, Anthea gives a stupid (fake) excuse for why she is so intent on killing Emelia and Sapphire. Ava reveals that Anthea used to work as a Unspeakable. Sapphire and Emelia listen in on the conversation between Anthea, Wolfgang and Ava. Ava talks about how her parents were worried sick and how Anthea left in the middle of a Rocky Free’s funeral. She also mentions Fitz being traumatised and that he could do with some comforting words. Soon after Ava storms out and is shocked to see Sapphire and Emelia there. Chapter 15 Ava is shown to be leaning on the doorframe of the entrance to the Great Hall. She waved faintly at Sapphire. She is supposed to be there to watch out for them. Chapter 16 It is Ava’s plan to keep an eye on Wolfgang Eelgrass, Anthea Free and Stephanie Eelgrass. Ava apparently explained how Wolfgang is as big of a threat as Anthea. Chapter 18 Ava was one of the people crowded around Elea. She also points out that Magpie was the name of one of the main supporters of You-Know-Who Chapter 19 Wolfgang points out that Ava Free was quickly walking up the set of steps towards him and Anthea. Anthea looks at her twin sister then they both apparate away. Later on, Ava taps on Cherry’s shoulder. She is accompanied by the two beefy men with sunglasses and Jack Bond. She tells Cherry she will have to go away, since her sister is no longer at Hogwarts. She explains she is a member of MI78 and she also explains what MI78 is. She then dissapears along with the people around her. Emelia mentions her in her list of people she will miss. Chapter 1- Riddle And Faith Emelia asks Sapphire to say hello to Ava for her. Chapter 5 Ava’s first POV in the book. The chapter starts with her at her desk in MI78, she is contemplating the geography of Ireland when her boss, Jack Bond enters and demands she goes to the briefing room for her new case. There she see’s Noah Black, she asks Jack what he is doing there. He pretends not to hear. She starts to mention Evan Titheradge. Ava also finds out she is on the task because she knows her sister well. Later, when Evan reveals he is Agent 012, she shows the audience how much she hates and doubts him. Trivia * Ava was never originally planned to be in the story. * Ava is the third oldest main character (not including antagonists) the first being Albus Dumbledore, the seoncd being Carisma. * She is the only Free sibling not to have had a love interest. * She is Agent 078, which is seen as a cursed number in the Wizarding community.